


[冰火paro]春日之泉

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 年轻的国王朔间零即将迎娶谷地的天祥院英智。





	[冰火paro]春日之泉

（1-1）  
一只白鸦落在首相塔高高的窗边。  
御前首相本尊还留在梅葛楼，从窗边经过的衣更真绪神色匆匆。他显然注意到了这只不同寻常渡鸦的鸟儿，却没来得及刹住脚步。他本想折回窗前，然而最终作罢。这不是当下最紧迫的事：所有人都知道，从学城飞来的信使象征季节的更迭。然而春天并非一夜之间降临，如今已经很难在君临城中见到谁一身全副武装。值得期待的是华丽的庆典、浪漫的歌声、与俯视着城市的这座红堡的新主人。  
他来自谷地的鹰巢城，自幼时起就懂得如何投下赐福般的高贵目光。  
真绪穿过高塔的阁楼、穿过裸露出春意的空气、走进另一道长长的走廊。在这个巨大的方形要塞中，人的视线被摇曳的烛光阻拦，使一切都昏暗起来。而走廊的尽头又向前开拓出一个圆，仿佛城堡的心脏。她就站在这里的正中央。在似乎能埋没一切非人造的光的、幽暗又温暖的舞厅中，他像天使留下的一道刺眼神迹。  
这幅不和谐却栩栩如生的油画被人打破了。御前首相从一旁走出，真绪这才从短暂的恍神间醒来，连忙补上慢了半拍的行礼。御前首相推了推为自己量身定制的眼镜，说：“我希望你们已经把英智大人的起居安排妥当了。”  
真绪给出了肯定的答复：“已经全部安排好了，就是为了这种情况。”  
御前首相点了点头，随即又转向他，语气彬彬有礼，吐出的话语却熟稔亲切：“我的计划永远追不上你，这点上你倒是和我们的国王陛下一个样。”  
“你追不上的是春天，敬人。”他侧过头，微微笑了，“她在我的背后推着我呢。”  
站在一旁的真绪此刻才真正相信王国的御前首相大人也有天真无邪的童年回忆，因为那张总是紧绷着的脸上露出了一个极其放松的微笑。敬人俯下身，像真正的骑士一样吻了他的手背。他说：“只是开玩笑。君临、红堡与我都期待着你的到来......天祥院英智大人。”

奇怪的是，万众瞩目的、来自东境的英智大人，此刻似乎只是在这座城堡的深水中心投下了一块石子。为他准备的鲜花与歌声都沉睡着，丝毫没有察觉主角的到来。“作为那个家伙的未婚夫来说，他很低调嘛。”真绪把谷地的骑士、侍从、仆役们统统安置好，刚赚得片刻空闲，就听到熟悉的声音。  
他吓得一个激灵，转过身。长相与兄长如出一辙的王子殿下正像只野猫一样蜷在他最喜欢的老果树上，质地华贵又轻薄的衣裳的下摆被树枝划得一塌糊涂。  
“凛月？你怎么又在这里？”真绪对他的王子殿下压低了声音，但比起责怪，更像是习以为常的无可奈何。他当然知道为什么凛月在这里，陪身为国王的兄长去打猎，或是跟一丝不苟的御前首相去迎接即将入主的国王未婚夫，哪一边都不是他乐意的差事。  
能强迫朔间凛月的人屈指可数，而且绝不会是他的兄长国王陛下。  
暮色渐现，养足了精神的凛月轻盈地落到真绪身旁。他挽着真绪的手腕，自顾自地继续着他的话题：“让我猜猜看。应该是因为那个家伙还没回来吧，他不想让我们觉得他得意忘形，还没到约定的日子就火急火燎地凑过来。”  
真绪张望来张望去，直到完全确认附近一个能传闲话出去的人都没有后，才放任凛月搂着自己的胳膊，在这个小庭院间兜着圈漫步。他听着凛月的推断，脑海里浮现出天祥院英智的模样。他留着优雅整洁的金发，而眼睛不太好说。直视他是失礼的行为，真绪只隐隐约约感觉是一种凉薄的颜色。一位这样的大人要嫁给国王陛下吗？真绪不禁开始盯着凛月的脸，试图回想起他哥哥的脸的细节。  
没有人会否认如今的七国国王朔间零的英俊。有些人甚至更倾向于称之为“美丽”，他本人也不以为然。到最后，与他素未谋面的民众们将几个华丽的称号排列组合一下，称赞他拥有“魔王的美貌”。当他撩起黑发末梢的发卷时，所有的少女都会为之倾倒。还有他的眼睛！当然，身为仆人，真绪也不敢正视国王。可凛月正笑眯眯地望着他，眼睛是炽热的红色。  
可谓翩其反矣。真绪把这个想法剔出脑外，然而他们是国王与国王的未婚夫，既然如此，不如说是天造地设。  
话题或许是凛月挑起的，但比起真绪，他现在反而显得对英智兴致缺缺。他凑近真绪，像是呼气般的问道：“真～绪，在想他吗？快点停下来，反正他已经是哥哥的啦。”  
“我是在想，陛下和英智大人，他们长着两张绝对会吵架的脸......”，话说到一半。真绪反应过来，气呼呼地捏了一把凛月的脸：“你才是，成天都在想些什么呀？”  
凛月笑嘻嘻地躲开：“反正不是像真～绪那样，幻想其他人的婚后生活。”他本想开始聊今天做的一个关于海边的梦，见真绪还沉浸在对王室婚礼的想象中，索性继续之前的话：“那告诉我他的事，我只看到背影呢。他那么瘦，走过的地方都一股子药味，怎么应付的了那家伙。”  
“我也觉得。”真绪点点头，“那个鹰巢城的掌上明珠嘛，听说身体差得不像样。”真绪沉默了片刻，又小声说：“他和陛下......不合适的吧？而且，无论如何，他们直到现在都还一面没见过啊。”  
凛月哼了一声：“那又怎样，是他自己选择要当国王的。”真绪早就注意到，如果在这种情况下提起自己的兄长，凛月的眼神就会冷淡起来。他补充道：“未婚夫第一天到城堡里，他自己却还在御林打猎，谁知道以后会怎么样。”  
真绪对让凛月解开与国王之间的心结缺乏信心，也自知这不是该由他插手的事情。凛月自己倒是相当自在，转眼间就抱怨起其他小事来：“还把真～绪的爸爸也带去了，所以今天一整天真～绪才忙来忙去，压根没陪我。”  
真绪又开始露出标志性的忧愁神情：“凛月啊凛月，总有一天我也会成为总管的，哪能天天陪着你。那时候你要怎么办？”  
凛月直愣愣地盯着他，最后没想通似的沉下了头。真绪也没料到他会是这种反应，本准备揉揉他的脑袋，然后送他回卧室。可他又听见凛月哼了一句：“我才不管。就算真～绪准备抛弃我，我也决不放你走。”然后就撇开他的手，独自一人往庭院外走。  
“什么呀，你看现在是谁打算抛弃谁？”真绪的前半句还是带着挽留意义的呼喊，后半句却因为发现不知何时，仆役们开始朝庭院内流动而生生压了回去。他只能尽量不惹人注意地追上凛月，安慰似的说：“好啦。还是朋友吧？”  
短短的时间内第二次，凛月盯着他。  
碎嘴的厨娘正好经过，颇有兴趣的打量着总管的儿子和王子殿下；男仆也从窗户里探出头，唤他去搭把手。真绪只好拉过凛月的手，轻轻捏了一下，说：“一直都是哦。”  
真绪勉强地笑了笑，跑向男仆所在的塔楼。不过几秒，当他不甚安心地回头确认时，凛月已经被他的家庭教师派来的女仆发现了，正不情不愿地朝另一栋城堡走去。

 

（1-2）  
临河门外传来一阵号角声。  
国王身披纯黑的皮毛披风，将号角别回腰间，率领着一支精简的队伍朝君临昂然前进。说是率领，实际上更像是他一马当先。扛旗兵与侍从都被甩得远远的，只有一骑人马追了上来。  
“真是难以置信，你居然就放任你的城堡被这样的垃圾堆包围着。”青年的脸上毫不掩饰地露出嫌恶之情。  
“宗，同样的话你已经在出城的时候说过一次了。”国王放慢了速度，与他并驾齐驱，随后微微侧过身，“我也不喜欢这里。你的凯岩城当然比这里好，连风息堡都比这里舒服一万倍。”  
城门为他们打开了，不再受阻碍的、混合着鱼腥、棚屋与垃圾的臭味的空气也在同时向他们扑来。侍卫们赶了上来，跟随在他们身后两翼。不过国王见到他的友人一副恨不能晕厥过去的模样，又哈哈大笑着扬鞭策马。宗摇了摇头，真挚地问：“一定要走这里吗？”国王反问道：“你觉得这里就是最糟的了？”  
侍卫们只好跟着两位大人加快了速度。“涉呢？他又跑到哪里去了？从御林出来之后我就没看到他。”离开他最深的噩梦入城口，斋宫宗大人终于有功夫注意到同行的另一人。  
“不用管他。”零说，“他喜欢那些小丑啊歌手啊，或许在队伍后面吧。”提起另一位伙伴，零不得不认为他与宗就是整个维斯特洛的两极。宗避之不及的，贫民巢穴、低俗酒樽、三流剧团，自打他们受邀来到君临，涉就跑了个遍。今晚涉大约也不会出现在红堡了吧？要不要下一道“锁上全城堡的窗户”的命令，欣赏他知道自己在回来时只能选择正常的方式后的沮丧神情呢？国王陛下促狭地想着，脸上浮现出恶作剧般的微笑。  
“啊啊！何等令人悲伤的情境！然而不会的哦，你的日日树涉是不会被轻易被忧伤打败的！就算你关上每一扇窗，我依旧会在午夜降临之时华丽的来到您的身边！Amazing！好久不见，国王陛下......还有你也是，我的友人，宗！”仿佛戏法中的白鸽一样，银色长发的青年从两人的谈话间跳出，翩然出现，回应国王的心中所想。  
宗和零显然对涉的神出鬼没熟视无睹，被拦在小巷两侧的群众则用怪异的眼神打量着这位引人注目的青年。密切关注着年轻国王一行人一举一动的少年少女转头告诉他们的伙伴：新名人日日树涉刚刚骑着飞马穿过君临的上空。“我们还以为你今晚又要待在什么乱七八糟的地方了。”宗说。正逢一截开阔的路段，他勉强与涉并排前行。  
“为什么不呢！爱与Amazing都诞生于乱七八糟之中！我也希望你去看一看，在什么什么广场附近，有一个很有趣的木偶剧团哦……”涉唱歌似的说，“当然，我并不确定你会不会喜欢！这也正是迷人之所在，因为未知才会产生惊喜、未知才能带来刺激！”  
宗扬起头：“哼，那么就祈祷他们有那么一两点可取之处吧。不过我一直都相信你的审美，涉。这条污秽不堪的路也留给他们好了，明天叫他们来城堡里？”  
见他们两人聊了起来，国王陛下只好独自走在最前端，回应着道路两侧、年轻的倾慕者们的炽热目光。涉一边心不在焉般地注视着国王的背影，一边说：“呼呼呼......如此也罢！这条污秽不堪的小巷正是登上顶点的唯一之路呢，爱与恶之花在这污浊中一路绽放！就让身为客人的我自作主张地请他们来吧，明天应该有晚宴的吧？嗯，真是完美的时机！啊啊，谢谢你，美妙的命运……！”  
“我明白了。你是因为这个才回来的吧？不过我无法理解，为什么人们总是那么热爱吵闹？”宗知道涉从不是什么祭典或宴会的主角，但或许是天性与天赋双双作用，他热爱被人注目也总是被人注目。  
“因为大家都很寂寞呢。如果人类不热闹地集合在一起的话，就会变成一座座孤岛！虽说集合在一起也不会连结起来，但只要知道还有这么多的存在与自己一样，怀抱着孤独的心情进入这无聊的梦境，就会感到安心吧！”涉语调愉快地高声道，“我也是一样的哦，和所有人一样，是出席这场假面舞会的客人之一......只是这么想我就感到了无上的幸福，啊哈哈哈哈！”  
“真是令人期待啊！”他神秘的银发好友做出了自己的总结。  
这些都传进了国王的耳朵。期待不会改变任何事。如果是国王的御前首相莲巳敬人的话，可能还会加上一句：也没有任何事需要改变。看来并不是所有人都需要明白这一点，国王心想。

在国王回来之前，英智不想太引人注意，所以在首相塔与敬人共用晚餐。他正低着头，姿态优雅地切割一块半熟多血的肉；敬人则难得地聊起天来：“我在想明天的晚宴。我相信厨房的菜单还没有定死，不如让你带来的厨子直接加入他们。”言下之意是御前首相大人无比想念谷地的菜肴。敬人在月门堡度过了前十三年的人生，之后就被送到风息堡，成为了朔间家长子的侍从。  
“如果你想要的话。”英智抬起头，微笑着答道，“但是我猜谷地和君临烹调的方法没有什么不同，差异也许是食材。”他记得君临的食材供应倚仗以富庶闻名的河湾地，但事实是王国东境的高山上有着更甜美硕大的果蔬。若要追及原因，大约是因为自幼时以来就死死环拥着他的那座明月山脉，与山羊道旁神出鬼没的野蛮人们。连鹰巢城公爵的独子的卫队都会遭到袭击，遑论食物。鹰巢城的骑士们有着精良的武器与优秀的技巧，在并非一无所知的情况下却损失了不止一人。敬人还不知道，他的随从们也不会告诉他。于是他没有继续已说出口的话，而是用眼神看向大门与餐桌之间。  
一个进也不是退也不是的年轻男仆站在那里。当他的存在被英智提醒后，敬人皱起了眉头：“怎么了？”  
显然未经过良好训练的小男仆声音发着抖，一动不动：“是真绪叫我来通知您的，大人。”  
“通知什么？”敬人露出了猫头鹰似的表情，“你走过来说。”英智发现在敬人的身上，刚刚出现的松弛感又消失了。不过没有关系，这也是他所熟悉的敬人。他的青梅竹马在还是小小的男孩时就懂得如何对任何与理性、规则和自己的信念相悖的人进行漫长的说教。  
小男仆被敬人吓到，低低地哀叫了一声，连忙靠近敬人：“是国王陛下。陛下已经回城堡了，大人，真绪叫我来告诉您。”  
敬人看着自己面前用到一半的食物。“现在？”他放下刀叉，“真绪还有什么叫你告诉我的吗？”  
小男仆倒吸一口冷气，想起什么似的：“是的，大人......请原谅我！真绪还说，国王今晚不再用晚膳，已经回卧室里了。”  
“好。你出去吧。”敬人挥了挥手，待他出去后对英智说，“那么我猜你们的初次见面会是在明天了，至少还有一个晚上好好休息。”  
英智颔首微笑，随后开始切割今晚的第二块烤肉：“真令人期待呀。”

**Author's Note:**

> 以后（如果有）暂定出现的cp：涉英、敬英、涉友、零薰、薰奏、凛泉、leo泉leo、leo英leo


End file.
